The instant invention relates generally to storage receptacles and more specifically it relates to a foldaway tool box for a truck bed.
Numerous storage receptacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be built into the beds of pickup trucks for holding tools and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,075; 4,506,870 and 4,522,326 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.